A Hero For Me REWRITE
by Jessikah1831
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story. Stephanie McMahon is assulted. Who will be her hero? It is different; Hunter dosen't do it!!!!
1. The Incident

__

To all who were disgusted:

I rewrote this story because certain people cannot stand the idea of HHH being abusive, let alone raping his wife. I wish no one harm and hopefully this will clear up what I was trying to write. (This will be the only time I will let a reader's flame get to me.) I also deeply apologize for those who actually enjoyed this fic. I am not going to disappoint you all. Please read the following rewrite.

Jessikah

TITLE: A Hero for Me

AUTHOR: Wrestling-Jessikah 

EMAIL: jessiecar68@hotmail.com

RATING: R (Above R for scenes of violence)

DISCLAIMER: Please don't sue me for using people that don't belong to me! Gavin Graves belongs to me.

CONTENT: Verbal and physical abuse. RAPE you have been warned! STEPHANIE IS A VIRGIN STORY ahead!!!!!

CHARACTERS: Stephanie/HHH, Stephanie/Brock, and an unknown assailant

A/N: I am changing around the time line. No roster split. Stephanie and HHH were married when Brock Lesnar joined the WWF/E. Also, HHH/Paul and Stephanie ARE a real life couple. But in this story they are not engaged. (The marriage was for on screen purposes only). The assailant's POV will be in Italics. All other dialog will be in quotations. Anything other than that will be black. And that's the bottom line cause Jessikah said so! Please reply! The is my first Fanfiction.net post! 

PLEASE READ THE NOTES

The arena was silent as the Billion-Dollar Princess walked down the halls. She no longer donned the extensive make-up and revealing clothing. She was just Stephanie, Stephanie McMahon. The story lines of the WWE left her mind just as she left the various arenas week after grueling week. Her persona got her many fans. However, every pro has a con. There were stalkers and insane believers somewhere waiting for her, she just never admitted it. 

The one person who kept her sane was her boyfriend. Known around the world as Hunter Hearse Helmsley, Paul was her rock. Lately, he had been treating her differently. She was secondary for his fight for redemption, his redemption being the WWE Championship belt. So much was risked for that belt, his time, his body, *their* relationship. That was the reason she had to hail a cab tonight. Paul's quad was acting up after his fight with the Rock. She had told him a thousand times before to be careful, but he didn't listen. They argued for about an hour, until he finally screamed at her and went home. Stephanie was too proud to apologize, so she was stuck. 

The night was cold and harsh. The wind beat against Stephanie's small jacket as she stepped to the curb. Her hand waved down a taxi, but an arrogant man jumped in and the driver rode off. After about twenty minutes, Stephanie decided to just walk to the hotel it was only a few blocks away. Besides, no one recognize her. Her dark blue jeans hung loosely around her legs. She donned a white 'SMH' baby tee under a large blue hooded sweatshirt. Her porcelain face was clean and clear of the make-up, and her now long straight hair was pulled tightly into a pony tail and through the back of a New York Yankee's hat. She confirmed that no one would notice her, but she was wrong.

__

Her hair was as brown as the sores that his pleasure brought him. Her skin was as smooth as the twine that would bind her hands. Gavin Graves watched on as his princess walked down the gloomy streets of Philadelphia. His hands twisted into knots while he awaited his time. And that time was soon to come.

"Seven more blocks to go." Stephanie continued down the street looking for the right turn off to the Mariott. Her hands were shivering and her feet were numb. She hadn't remembered the hotel being so far away. Turning she entered a long alleyway. To anyone who had lived there all their lives, they would have known that. Stephanie though, only saw it as a narrow street and proceeded on to her hotel.

"It is my time. " Reaching out and pulling, Gavin violently maneuvered Stephanie onto the ground. The audible bang of her back hitting the ground hurt even him. Taking this as a sign, he tightly wrapped the twine around her wrists. She started to struggle. This was not going to be as easy as he thought. He began ripping off her clothes; they were large and easy to tear. He took her last scrap of clothing, her panties, and put them in his pocket. Pulling down his own pants, he lined up with her entrance. She thrusted upward and connected with his crotch, giving her a few seconds, she tried her best to get up, but his body pinned her down. After moments of his beating, he pushed inside. He began at a slow, menacing pace, as if he were making love, but his thrusts became more and more urgent. He looked directly at her all the while thinking.

"We are finally one my sweet princess. Now you and I can love and live. We are whole."

Stephanie was going insane. She felt him inside, she felt dirty. He was taking her pride, her innocence. It burned as blood rushed from inside. Her hymen was no longer in tact, this man; this monster had taken what she valued the most, her virginity. Everyone always thought Stephanie was a tramp. Her virginity was what she held closest, in which she was proud. How would people act if they saw her like this, she has given up, and this man above her was the man who conquered her. 

His motions became frantic. He was so close. His climaxed approached and he came. He looked down to see his princess crying. Her silent tears fell, as did his heart. Didn't she like it? The way she called to him every week said so. He pulled out and lifted her up. She was in shock. He was about to take her home when the sirens sounded. He put her down under the fire escape and proceeded to hide. He had no where. He did the last thing he could; he ran.

3 hours later…

She had to get away. She began to crawl. What she saw across the street made her heart wrench. It was the hotel. She was right down the street. Her safety was a mere hundred feet away. She began to cry. A hand rested on her bare shoulder. 

"Stephanie?"

She looked up into the eyes of her hero. It was Brock Lesnar.

End of Part 1


	2. My Savior

A/N: The POV's of the characters are more labeled in this chapter.

Brock stood above her for a few moments, the shock was unbearable. He snapped out his revere and placed his large coat over her shoulders. Brock had obviously known what had happened; he just did not know how to handle it. As she tried to stand, her knees gave away and she fell back to the ground. Brock lifted her up and carried her to the rental car. Stephanie was planted firmly in her seat before speaking.

"Where are you taking me Brock?"

"To the hospital Stephanie. You have to get treated."

"No, j-just take me to the hotel."

"Do you want Hunter to take you?"

"NO! I just want to be by myself right now."

"Was he the one who…"

"Hunter would never do that. Look Brock, t-thanks for your help but I just need a room and a long shower."

"Well all the rooms are booked, so you have to find another hotel anyway. We can go to the hospital on the way, alright."

"Fine."

Stephanie sat there in silence for the long ride. Brock wondered if she was in shock. She just sat there looking out of the window. Her legs were bare, as were the rest of her body. All she wore was a bra and his jacket. There was blood everywhere. Most would think that she would feel violated, or afraid. She was just blocking out what happened. Brock didn't feel sorry for her, but for the road, she had ahead of her.

They pulled into the emergency ward as Brock proceeded to get Stephanie situated. 

After she signed in, the nurse directed her to a waiting room with a gown in hand. Brock tried to follow but was stopped by the orderly. He couldn't just leave her here. He didn't necessarily know Paul's telephone number either, so he waited.

Stephanie's POV:

The doctor just came in. He scared her, but Stephanie was numb she didn't feel anything. He poked and prodded. He was inside of her and she felt so filthy. Everything that happened that night had just donned on her. Her breathing became erratic and the tears began to fall. No one should see her like this. No one would want her. She was dirty and impure. Hunter wouldn't want to be with her anymore. Hell, she didn't think she could trust another man again. 

At that moment, she remembered Brock, her hero. She did not really remember what she said in the car, but she knew that he brought her to the hospital. She knew that things would have to be explained, but that time would come. As Stephanie's examination concluded, she signed her release papers ad limped out of the room. 

End of Stephanie's POV

Brock saw her as she hobbled down the hall. She wouldn't look at him as the y headed back towards the car.

"Nice scrubs Stephanie."

"Thanks. You don't mind if I borrow your jacket do you?"

"Its fine. Do you need anything from the pharmacy?"

"Um, just some pain killers and some clothes. I'll pay you back, I promise."

"No need Stephanie. I am going to get checked in okay, want to wait here?"  


"NO! I would rather go."

"Two rooms please."

"I am sorry sir but we only have one due to the spectrum show on Thursday. Will you take it?"  


"I guess."

"Room 309, have a good night." 

A few minutes later….

Stephanie stood under the unrelentless spray as it burned the scars that were scattered on her body. She scrubbed until the water ran cold and changed into the clothes that Brock had given her. They were big, but she kind of liked it. She walked into the room to find him eating his room service. 

"Do you want to call Hunter now?"

"No, I don't want anyone to know."

"Did you press charges?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay then. I will sleep on the floor and you can have the bed. Good night Stephanie."

"Good night."

As the lights dimmed and slowly left the room, Stephanie lie there wide awake, afraid of what nightmares she might have. She ran through every possible scenario, but she never found the correct one that would have save her from this. She looked on mutely into the darkness.

End of part 2 


	3. Aftermath

The night had passed. Stephanie lie alone, wide eyed and terrified. Her face was still damp from the tears that fell. Her eyes, being accustomed to the darkness, couldn't adjust to the sunlight. Every time she attempted to close them, his eyes greeted her in her torment. Stephanie considered waking up Brock since the silence was deafening. She decided against it though, he would just want to talk about what happened. She was afraid that if she spoke the words aloud, the act would be true and her fears would be confirmed. She was sore from the 'incident'. Her entire body ached. She used to think that the world was perfect. She would imagine what her first time would be like. It would hurt, but she would make love, not sex. That thought of sex penetrated her mind like a spear. The rapid pain shot through her brain in the form of an image. She would never be pure and no one would ever want her.

After about two hours of self-loathing, Stephanie watched as Brock got up off the floor and headed for the bathroom. He was a big man. If anything, she should be afraid of him; she wasn't. He had been so nice to her; she owed him an explanation. She sat up with her back to the headboard and waited for Brock to come out of the bathroom.

"Um...hey. I didn't know you were awake. Do you um… need anything Stephanie?"

"I need to talk to you."

"All right."

"Last night, I-I was attacked. I had to walk back to the hotel because this jackass took my cab. Anyway, I was walking down this narrow street and someone grabbed me and he –he took advantage. I tried to fight, but he tied my hands. And then he—"

"Shouldn't you tell Hunter first, I mean he is your boyfriend."

"I'm not going to tell Hunter. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, I don't really speak to that many people."

"You won't tell anybody?"

"I won't tell anyone. This is between me and you."

"I, I never had sex before." She pauses. "I don't know what to do. What if Hunter finds out, he won't want to make love to me. What if the man comes back and he does it again. What if he gave me a disease and I am about to die. What if…"

"Calm down. Everything is going to be fine. If Hunter really loves you, you can overcome this. And if he dosen't, to hell with him. You can get through this. And everything will be fine."

"I hate losing control. I'M STEPHANIE MCMAHON DAMMIT! These things don't happen to me."

The tears began to fall. Brock was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do. He embraced her in his large arms and rocked her to sleep. He tried several times to move away, but she wouldn't let him. After a last try, Brock too fell to sleep. 

2 hours later…

Stephanie woke up and snuggled further back into her safety blanket. She then remembered that she didn't have one and quickly jumped to her feet. She quickly regretted that. Her muscles slowly relaxed and Brock turned in his sleep. Stephanie walked over to the phone and dialed Hunter's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie it's me."

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick."

"I caught a ride to another hotel. I forgot to call you because I was too tired." Stephanie lied through her teeth. 

"I'm sorry last I should have listened to you Steph. Our flight leaves in two hours. Do you need a ride?"

"No! I am just going to call a cab and meet you there. Okay. Bye sweet heart."

"Alright babe."

30 minutes later…

After Stephanie took another grueling shower, Brock waited for her in the lobby. They drove to the airport in silence. The last words spoken were from Brock:

"You can talk to me anytime Stephanie, I'm here for you."

End of part3 

A/N: Sorry about the delay, just focusing on my site. Please reply I need comments. Sorry about the change of font. Part four should be here by this Friday (22nd)—Thanx

Jessikah


	4. Clean Again

WARNING: Ahead is a scene of sexual intercourse. Its not NC-17 but it's a STRONG R. and Language! 

Stephanie sat silently on the couch listening to her headphones. Silence was deadly and too much noise was panicking. She had been home for about five days. She wasn't needed for SmackDown that Thursday, so she had time to be by herself. She missed Brock. Hunter was around a lot, but he just made her nervous. She didn't trust anyone. She loved Hunter with all of her life, but he was no where to be found when she needed help. Just as her train of thought continued, large hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Stephanie what's wrong?"

"You scared the hell out of me. Don't do that again."

"Sorry. Why are you so jumpy lately?"

"I was—nothing. I am going for a drive okay."

"Fine, need me to come?"

"No thanks I'll be fine."

His touch made her feel so dirty. She couldn't sleep in the same room as him. The first excuses worked, but she was running out of them. His kiss felt intrusive. His hugs felt suffocating. She was so tired of being afraid. The only person she knew could help was Brock. He was in Maine. That's where she was going. She had maintained a gym bag in her trunk just in case she needed to get away. She started the car. This would be a long ride.

***A few hours later…***

She arrived at his house. She desperately hoped that he would be there, alone. She knocked on the door and waited. He opened it and smiled at her. 

"Hey Stephanie, everything going okay?"

"No. Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure."

Brock led her to the living room and waited for her to speak. The only thing that came was her tears. Between sobs, she began speaking.

"I've…been… having…nightmares."

"Calm down okay. Now talk."

"Hunter scares me, I can't even kiss him without wanting to throw up."

"You still haven't told him?"

"No. I know deep down he would never hurt me, but if I tell him he will just leave me."

"Maybe not. How about I call him and you can tell him everything. If he decides to leave, I'll be right here okay."

"Okay."

They sat patiently on the couch as the phone rung. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um…who is this?"

"I'm Kathy, who's this?"

"Are you the made? Where's Hunter tell him its Stephanie."

"I am not a made! Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Let me speak to my boyfriend!"

"Your boyfriend is currently asleep on _MY_ lap. You must be the little bitch he complains about. You damn well know you aren't a virgin! Well Hunter found someone else to satisfy him."

In the background you heard "Honey who is that?" from Hunter just before Kathy hung up. 

Stephanie sat there in sock looking at the speakerphone. Her world had finally crashed. Hunter was cheating all along. She covered her eyes and started to cry. She metally chastised herself for being weak in front of Brock, but she was too poignant to care. 

"That bastard! How could he? I need to take the pain away, the feeling of being dirty, Brock can you take that away?" 

"What? Stephanie I can't take that feeling away."

"Make love to me, Brock, make me clean again. Please?"

"I…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please?"

She moved towards his lips, her heart was racing and it threatened to beat through her chest. As their lips met, it was a slow tentative kiss. Stephanie was glad that Brock wasn't stopping her. She needed this; she needed this badly. Their once slow kiss became passionate and soon, Stephanie's back lie against the soft gray-blue of his giant couch. His hands touched in places that only Hunter had touched. His large hips lay motionless between her thighs. He would be her first; he would wipe away the past, the uncleanness. He would wipe away the green-eyed man that had taken two of the most important things from her. His huge hands searched under her shirt, and hesitantly cupped one of her breasts. He then resumed kissing her, and things started heating up. Brock lifted off a confused Stephanie and proceeded to the bathroom. He returned with protection and without a shirt. He once again lie in between her legs pulling down his jeans and underwear in the process. He protected himself and went to undress Stephanie. After her shirt was off he asked, "Are you sure?" Shaking her head 'yes' Brock looked into her light sapphire eyes. The emotions that he saw there made his head spin. It was trust. Of all the people, she trusted him. He proceeded to unbutton her jeans. She was left in her underwear. She looked shy. 

"Don't laugh, Brock, but do I look okay?"

"No one has ever seen you naked?"

"No, not in this way."

"Your beautiful."

He unsnapped her bra and admired her beautiful bust line. He slowly removed her white cotton underwear, how fitting, and finally looked at her face.

"Your beautiful."

He slowly entered her. With every inch, her walls engulfed him. She was so tight, so wet. He looked at her as he filled her. Her eyes were closed and a grimace graced her face. 

"Are you okay, we can stop."

"I'm fine, it just – it still hurts a little."

He waited a while before he began to stroke. Their motions continued until they lay together on the big blue couch. Stephanie was dozing off.

"Stephanie, is this the only time that we can … you know?"

"I don't want it to be. I thought you were just doing this for me."

"At first, yes I was, I am a man you know. But now, I don't want this to end. I also don't want us to begin because of HHH."

"You are the only one I can trust. I can't go back to Hunter. I want to be with you."

"Are we committed?"

"Yes, I am if you are, Brock."

"Good. Good night sweetheart."

"Good night pumpkin-head."

"Very funny Stephanie, very funny."

******The Next Day******

Smells filled the air of Brock's living room. The smells came from the kitchen. Stephanie stood making breakfast in only his large tee shirt, 'Where did she get that from?' Brock coughed loudly to make sure Stephanie heard him and approached her from behind grabbing her into a reverse bear hug. 

"Hey sweetheart, what'ch makin'"

"Food. Just kidding, eggs and bacon. Want some?"

"Sure."

"Brock, we have to talk."

"Um… okay. What about?"

"When we are on t.v., we can't be together. I want our business to stay our business."

"That's fine. I want the same thing. Do we tell our friends?"

"Yeah, if they can keep it secret."

"That's settled then."

They ate in silence. The day continued until it was time for Stephanie to drive home to get her things. The long drive went along in silence. The reached the old brownstone and Stephanie unlocked her door. Hunter sat there watching television. Brock stood in the doorframe trying to go unnoticed. 

"Hey Steph, its about time you came home. I was worried."

"Who is Kathy?"

"Kathy? Oh. I have some explaining to do. She was my ex. She came here last night thinking we could get back together."

"Bull. I'm leaving Hunter. We are through."

Stephanie jogged up the stairs and Hunter stood there dumbfounded. He noticed Brock standing in the doorway. 

"This is all your fault. You brainwashed her. You slept with her didn't you. How do you know about Kathy Brock? You're just trying to get in her pants. You know what, I don't care. I slept with Kathy, so what. I'm a man, I have needs. I'm better off without her."

Brock stood there as Hunter babbled on about how he didn't care. Hunter grabbed his keys and left. After about an hour, Stephanie called Brock up stairs. She had packed up about everything she had. Eight gym bags, two suitcases, and one box crowded the master bedroom. After they loaded Brock's truck, they drove off. 

"So Brock, can I stay at your place for a few days?"

"I'll have to think about it."

Slapping Brock playfully on the arm, "Your hilarious."

"Are you okay Steph?"

"Yeah. I kind of knew all along. I was just so 'in love' that I didn't say anything. I didn't know her name though."

"When are you coming to work?"

"Next Thursday."

"Cool."

****From the car behind them****

"She is cheating on me. I gave her myself and she cheats on me. That bitch!" Gavin had been following Stephanie for the last five days. He had been enraged. Soon, she would be in his arms again. Very soon.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I also apologize on the cheesy love scene earlier. I am going to make this story about 10 to 15 chapters (hopefully). I need feedback! Thanx to Xtreme-Jewell and Shellie for their great comments. 

Jessikah


	5. The Conclusion

NOTES: This takes place about a month from the accident. 

The breeze blew past the bed and drifted under the covers. The moonlight beamed into the room through the siding doors. Stephanie and Brock lay entangled on the king sized bed. Every night, they slept soundly together in peace with their relationship. The small muffled scream went unheard to Stephanie as Brock was smothered in chlorophyll and silently tied to the radiator with the handcuffs he brought. He sat on the chest at the end of the bed as he waited for Brock and Stephanie to wake. 

*****Three hours later*******

Stephanie rolled over twice in the empty bed. She searched for her giant teddy bear to no avail. Her eyes adjusted to the dark as she spotted someone sitting at the end of the bed. 

"Brock?"

"Wrong guy sweetheart."

That voice. The voice haunted her mind for weeks. The figure moved over towards her and switched on the lamp. His green eyes pierced through to her brain. She was paralyzed to the bed. She hadn't seen him so clearly before. He was…handsome. If they had met at under any other circumstances, she would have been attracted to him. But his gentle features formed into the demon that had stolen her innocence. His broad chin, slender nose, and jet black hair transformed into the sinister monster that had stolen her first time. She would not let him take away her control, not again.

"Where's Brock?"

"Well honey bunch he's a little, tied up. But when he wakes up, we're going to make him watch."

"W-Watch what?"

"Our union."

"How did you get in here?"

"You left the balcony window open sweetheart, I thought you'd be more careful. You were waiting for me weren't you?"

"No. I thought you'd leave it alone. But you came back, you weren't supposed to come back."

"Don't you know I love you? I have been thinking of you since that night. Then I saw you with **HIM**. Do you know how much that hurt? Do you?"

"N-No."

Stephanie willed herself to move, to run, anything but talk with this maniac. She couldn't. Brock was still old cold. She had to move. She slowly attempted to slide off of the bed, but he caught her.

"Where ya goin' Princess?"

The endearment rolled off of his tongue like spit. The blade had lightly grazed her neck. She was trapped. He began touching her as Brock began to wake. 

"Get the hell off of her!"

"Look who's awake. Now we can get started."

He pushed Stephanie onto the bed and began removing his clothes. Brock gripped the handcuffs and pulled as hard as he could. The small heater began to give. He continued to pull as Gavin mounted Stephanie. The shrill scream erupted from her as he tried to enter her. She began to kick and fight dispite the knife being held to her neck. This would not happen again. That was the last straw for Brock. He pulled with all of his might as the heater was pulled from the floor. Gavin saw him as he stood and jumped away from Stephanie. He moved to the balcony as Brock approached him. His last words were:

"You'll always be my Princess."

He fell backwards to his death as Brock went to his crying girlfriend. 

***20 minutes later***

The police were everywhere. Shane and Vince had called three times and Linda was on her

way. 

"His name was Gavin Graves. The man who took away my control was named Gavin." 

"You're fine now Stephanie, I promise that you'll be fine forever."

And Stephanie's hero never broke his promise.

The End

A/N:

Hey everyone! I'm back. I'm sorry for the delay—I had finals---. I am thinking of making this the last chapter because I am losing the feel for it. My next story is going to be called "Not Included. It centers around the personas of Stephanie McMahon, of course, John Cena, Victoria, and Sable. (I found a new love in her.) Much thanx to two reviewers, you know who you are, and hopefully they will follow my career; if it continues.

Jessikah 


End file.
